As the number of users of portable electronic devices increases due to their portability and provision of various multimedia services, it is possible to provide a service of transmitting emergency information, such as missing-child information or disaster information, using the portable electronic devices.
In a case where an emergency information transmission service is provided using the portable electronic devices, when the emergency information is transmitted with respect to a widespread region at one time, the user of a portable electronic device that receives the emergency signal may not recognize how a location at which the user is located is associated with the emergency information. Accordingly, there is a need for a method for providing emergency information in consideration of a location of a portable electronic device.